Y si muero
by Tamar Taisho
Summary: Realmente, Kakashi nunca se detuvo a considerar por un momento cómo sería una vida sin Kagami del Fénix para endulzarla.


**_Y si muero, tráeme flores._**

Kagami no estaba de buen humor. De hecho, podía decir sin dudarlo que estaba teniendo el peor día de su perra vida y eso que había tenido sus buenas tocadas de fondo. Apretó los dientes cuando las risitas alcanzaron sus finos oídos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar al grupo en una de las mesas detrás de ella. A su lado, Mikage tragaba nervioso mientras le echaba el ojo a los palillos que Kagami estaba a punto de romper; se removió en su asiento con incomodidad, perturbado por el aura de odio y miseria que rodeaba a su amiga de un momento a otro.

Kagami respiró hondo, sabiendo perfectamente que debía parecer poseída por un demonio por la mirada que le estaba enviando el niño frente a ellos, pero las risas y cotilleos del grupito del fondo no le permitían continuar su vida en paz.

Les cuento. El día había iniciado más o menos normal. Se había levantado y salió a cumplir guardia en las puertas junto Genma como casi siempre hacía, y todo había salido bien hasta ahí. Inmediatamente luego de que se acabara su turno, cuando ambos iban camino a comer algo, fueron llamados a la oficina del Hokage, en donde se les asignó una misión relativamente fácil pero que requería un cierto nivel de habilidad y supuestamente no les tomaría más que un par de horas.

Bien. Podía aguantar unas horas sin comer. No hay problema.

No tenía ningún problema con que el soplón al que debían capturar le hubiera cortado un mechón de cabello, o que se hubiera caído en un charco _mucho _más profundo de lo que parecía, o que Genma le hubiera pisado los pies como tres veces por _accidente._

AH PERO CUANDO REGRESÓ.

Cuando regresó estaba un grupo de no dos, no tres, no cinco, sino NUEVE mujeres rodeando al Sexto Hokage al que ellos -y cito- "tenían que entregarle un informe apenas llegaran sin retrasos". Se quedó tiesa en su sitio junto a Genma, que a duras penas se aguantaba la risa con la expresión en su rostro, y eso fue lo que la hizo reaccionar. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de controlar sus emociones y diciéndose que no tenía derecho a decir nada porque ya había sido rechazada, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, no _podía_ matarlas, no, no, no. Adiós pensamientos impuros.

Pero la cosa no termina ahí. Oh no.

Se acercó junto a Genma para hacer entrega del informe y poder hablar con el Hokage, pero las tipas no se querían mover ni un centímetro de sus lugares. Kakashi, viendo que obviamente no podría librarse fácilmente del agarre de las dos señoritas a cada lado suyo les indicó que pasaran luego por su oficina para poder hablar bien.

Si Kagami había estado molesta antes, en ese momento se le reventó una vena.

Genma la arrastró hasta Ichiraku, en donde se respiraron dos tazones de ramen cada uno y se sentaron en sus asientos a tratar de tomar aire. Kura les había mirado con disgusto cuando les pasó por el lado y ambos estaban aspirándose la comida y tomando agua como locos, pero Kagami la ignoró a favor de alimentar su enojo mientras seguía pensando en esas odiosas mujeres que trataban de... _cortejar _a Kakashi.

Puso su vaso sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria y siguió comiendo, olvidándose de lo sucedido gracias a Genma.

Bueno, si creían que ese era todo su mal día están muy, muy equivocados.

Primero lo primero, Shisui le dejó una inocente bromita en su casilla en la estación, lo que casi le da un infarto al pobre Hikaru. Después, Konohamaru empezó a puyarla con que _porfa porfa porfa le enseñara el jutsu genialísimo de la Sombra del Fénix_ y no, no accedió, principalmente porque Konohamaru estaba tan distraído que logró derramar su jugo encima de ella. No conforme con esto, los dioses le pusieron otra prueba que superar al tener que separar a unos mocosos Genin de una pelea grupal y llevarlos directamente a la oficina del Hokage, que apenas iba llegando junto a sus acompañantes. Tuvo que contar hasta mil setecientos para recuperar su semblante neutral antes de voltear al Hokage con la más pura intención de matarlo con clase, cuando Obito se metió justo frente a ella con una mirada de "no te atrevas" que ya conocía casi de memoria. Después de ese pequeño incidente, Obito la envió lejos de Kakashi y su club de fans para que no terminara haciendo una estupidez (como siempre).

¡Claro! Porque era _su_ culpa que el estúpido Hokage no pudiera hacer bien su trabajo, NO lo era. Agh. Su vida sería diez veces más sencilla si Genma le hubiera pedido una cita años atrás.

Y ahí se encontraba. Con los palillos a punto de explotar en su mano por la extraordinaria presión que ejercía en ellos, una gran vena pulsante en su cuello y un aura de miseria y furia que tenía intimidado a Mikage y le ganaba miraditas divertidas de Teuchi.

―¡Kakashi-sama, es usted tan gracioso!

**_CRACK._**

Los palillos se partieron por la mitad en su mano, causando un silencio sepulcral en todo el local. Kagami apretó los dientes con fuerza, deteniéndose a tiempo antes de decir algo inadecuado. Itachi estaría orgulloso de su autocontrol (y Shisui decepcionado de su fachada).

Se levantó de golpe, dejando dinero en la mesa y sin decir palabra se retiró a su dulce vacío hogar, ignorando completamente (o tratando) el dolor en su garganta y el escozor en sus ojos.

¿Qué caso tenía aferrarse a algo imposible? Inaudito, se repitió con una sonrisita irónica. Llevaba años en ese problema, y aún después de ser rechazada una vez no podía evitar la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba al fijar la mirada en esos cabellos plateados o la alegría que la invadía al oír su risa.

Quería enterrar la cabeza en el suelo y no sacarla jamás. Con suerte se le acababa el oxigeno y se moría de una vez, pensó amarga.

Kagami bufó cuando la lluvia empezó a caer. Bien, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para completar su día. Una casual lluvia depresiva para ahogarse en una tonelada de helado, ver películas tristes y declararse en huelga por mal de amores, lo que definitivamente debería estar entre los motivos de ausencia. Hm, debería convencer a Obito para que lo pasara por el Hokage.

Kagami se golpeó el rostro. ¡¿Por qué todo tenía que volver a Kakashi siempre?! ¡Maldita fuera su suerte! Se adentró a su apartamento mojada como un patito, resignada y miserable, con cada vez menos ganas de moverse, pero sabía que la casera se ponía intensa cuando le mojaban el vestíbulo, así que caminó rápido mientras recogía el agua con un sencillo jutsu. Se mordió la mejilla mientras subía las escaleras, considerando su situación.

Enamorada, rechazada, celosa y triste.

Patética.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

.

Kakashi por fin se deshizo de los montones de estrógeno que tenían todo el día detrás de él dándole todo tipo de atenciones y regalos e inmediatamente se marchó a su casa con toda la intención de echarse a dormir y no despertar por tres días. Anteriormente quizá habría apreciado los gestos, probablemente se habría llevado a una de compañía, pero ese año se sentía... incorrecto el hacer algo así, pues cada vez que trataba de coquetear incluso un poquito, sus pensamientos se interrumpían por la imagen de unos bonitos ojos sonrientes y pecas en la nariz. Suspiró con aplomo, acariciando sus músculos tensos. Recordando a su amiga fue que reparó en que el regalo por el que más esperó fue el que nunca recibió.

Frunció el ceño. Normalmente Kagami no lo dejaba esperando mucho rato antes de darle su regalo de San Valentín, que siempre solía ser algo de sus más personales preferencias, algo que ella sabía que le gustaría.

Había notado la forma en que Kagami le había mirado en el transcurso del día. Tan... pensativa. Como si contemplara una opción que antes no había existido en su mente, y no podía decir que le agradara mucho la idea.

Ciertamente, hacía poco menos de tres meses había rechazado sus sentimientos con tanta amabilidad como había podido y Kagami lo había tomado con gracia, asintiendo y dejándole de regalo un pastel recién horneado que había saboreado con placer al llegar a su casa. Apretó los labios, pensando en lo sucedido durante el día y la obvia molestia de Kagami con respecto a las mujeres que habían decidido... acompañarlo ese día.

Kagami era un libro abierto para Kakashi. Había pocas cosas que ella podía ocultar de él, especialmente cuando se trataba de sus emociones. Para él, la razón de su constante malhumor era más que evidente y residía en las mujeres que, siendo otra persona, consideraría rivales, pero Kagami era muy egocéntrica como para rebajarse al nivel de unas civiles, mucho menos unas como ellas.

Se masajeó el cuello mientras caminaba a su habitación, meditando sobre sus acciones para con ella. Obito había sido el primero en decirle lo idiota que era cuando se enteró de lo sucedido entre ambos, tremendo escándalo armó en pleno centro farfullando sobre pasar oportunidades. Bien, admitía que había estado algo cegado porque Genma estaba más que determinado a salir con ella y él, como buen amigo decidió dejarle el paso libre al idiota, solo para que no terminara haciendo nada.

Pasó como un mes y medio sin hablarle a Genma después de eso.

Luego de ese fiasco no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo tocar el tema con Kagami, pero aún así ella no dejó de ser su atenta amiga, siempre cuidando de ellos en general y cocinando para sus cumpleaños. Era como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Por eso esperaba tan ansioso el chocolate de San Valentín que estaba casi seguro que Kagami había preparado para él pero se vio decepcionado por la falta de interés de Kagami.

Este tonto se merece un buen putazo en toda la madre para que reaccione un poco y se le quite lo estúpido.

Se dejó caer como peso muerto sobre su cama con toda la intención de entrar en un coma de al menos doce años cuando se pegó con un objeto plano en toda la cara. Kakashi frunció el ceño, apoyándose en sus codos para mirar la caja que reposaba ahí. Era sencilla, de un simple color azul marino, sin absolutamente nada más que pudiera indicar la identidad del remitente y aún así, podía adivinar de quien podía ser incluso cuando el presente no tenía los usuales mensajes cariñosos de Kagami ni sus tan apreciadas caritas sonrientes.

De todas formas lo abrió ansioso, esperando un chocolate recién hecho pues quizá había estado muy ocupada. Abrió los ojos, demasiado sorprendido para siquiera parpadear. En la cajita había algunos bombones genéricos, de esos que se compran en las tiendas a última hora y por debajo de ellos sobresalía una nota que leyó en muerto silencio antes de cubrir su rostro con su mano.

Siempre supo que se iba a arrepentir de haber dejado pasar su oportunidad con Kagami, pero nunca pensó realmente en lo mucho que le afectaría el ya no tenerla a su lado a cada momento, con sus deliciosos dulces y las cartas medio quemadas en los bolsillos de su chaleco, con su olor a galletas recién horneadas y las zapatillas llenas de flores. Realmente, Kakashi nunca se detuvo a considerar por un momento cómo sería una vida sin Kagami del Fénix para endulzarla.

¿Qué había hecho? Había dejado a ir a la única persona que estaba completamente seguro que lo amaba con sinceridad, eso había hecho.

Apretó los dientes.

.

Kagami se metió otro bombón a la boca, nadando en una piscina de miseria y desgracia que tendría a Ushio sollozando si la viera. Gruñó ante el delicioso sabor de los bombones que había hecho, que originalmente eran para Kakashi y había decidido tomar para sí misma.

Realmente le habían quedado buenos esta vez, mm...

Suspiró con exaspero cuando la protagonista de la película empezó a llorarle a su amorcito, preguntándose si ella se vería así cuando se trataba de Kakashi. Murmuró por lo bajo una maldición, limpiando la mancha de helado que había quedado en la mesita.

Su decisión había sido de último minuto. Había preparado ausentemente los chocolates de Kakashi en cuanto llegó, había decorado una cajita, preparado algunos mensajes de aliento y atado un lazo verde en la caja plateada cuando- cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente ni abriría su regalo. En anteriores años Kakashi había tomado a una que otra mujer para tener una... noche divertida y eso era algo que Kagami recordaba bien. Si Kakashi había estado tan ocupado ese día que sus actividades de Hokage fueron _brevemente_ interrumpidas, entonces dudaba mucho que fuera a tener un segundo para recibir su atento presente.

Así que decidió guardar sus bombones especiales, sacó unos genéricos, los metió en la caja que era para Obito, le puso una pequeña nota pensativa y lo envió con su fénix Nozomi para no moverse de su nido de Desgracia y Desdicha, recapitulando sus razones. Cuando Nozomi regresó se colgó de su hombro y le picó la oreja con suavidad antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Se comió otro bombón con la felicidad de quien se entera de que le montaron los cuernos, aún criticando a la estúpida protagonista. Más que nada lo hacía por hacerlo, pues realmente ya no le estaba dando mucha bola a la televisión por el sueño que la estaba invadiendo. Había sido un día duro para ella, tanto física como emocionalmente y no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a un nuevo día pero no le quedaba mucho más que solo aceptar su triste destino.

Entrecerró la mirada. Quizá debería pedirle una cita a Genma. Serviría como distracción aunque sabía que él no estaba interesado y seguro estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarla a... ah, tomar nuevos hábitos.

Le gustaría decir que estaba segura de superar a Kakashi, pero viendo que habían sido más de dos años con ese dilema no estaba muy segura de cumplir al pie de la letra. Kagami ladeó el rostro, pensativa. Aún así, valdría la pena intentarlo. No tenía nada que perder.

Volteó la mirada hacia la ventana y notó que la lluvia ya empezaba a ceder. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo por breves segundos y con él, el recuerdo de una espalda volteada hacia ella invadió a Kagami. El día en que la había rechazado, Kakashi solo se disculpó por no poder corresponderla y se marchó por donde había venido tras recibir el pastel que le había hecho.

Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo en alguien que nunca la tendría en cuenta cuando tenía a más de uno a su disposición, esperando una oportunidad para poder estar con Kagami del Fénix (modestidad aparte).

Dejó los bombones en la mesa. Se le endulzó el paladar de repente.

Kagami respiró hondo, apretando sus palmas contra sus ojos. Tensó la mandíbula con decisión: la última vez que había llorado fue cuando murió Eliana, su mejor amiga, y desde entonces no derramaba lágrima alguna por ningún motivo, ni siquiera cuando estuvo reclusa en Taki, _bajo tortura._

Se recostó en el sofá, exhausta de tanto ajetreo emocional, con ganas de dormir por diez años y no despertar hasta que hubiera paz mundial y no tuviera sentimientos. Quería estar tranquila sin tener que pensar, quería estar contenta sin tener que temer, quería _amar _sin tener que _sufrir,_ pero parecía que el amor y el dolor iban de la mano, sobre todo si era para ella.

Apenas estaba sucumbiendo al sueño cuando hubo varios toques en su puerta. Gimió con lástima: ¿en verdad planeaban hacerla levantarse de su agradable nido de las Dos D's (Desgracia y Desdicha)?

_Thumpthumpthumpthump._

Aparentemente sí.

_Thumpthumpthumpthump._

Lo más probable era que fuera Tendou, su viejo compañero de piso que ahora vivía con su novia un piso arriba.

―¡Ay cállate Tendou! ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es, retrasado? ―gruñó de camino a la puerta, quitándose el cabello del rostro. Estúpido Tendou con sus estúpidas ganas de joder, siempre pidiendo comida. Quitó el seguro con una mueca―. Solo te diré que no tengo miel, ya la gasté para los bombones que-

Los pulmones le ardieron de lo rápido que inhaló y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Se aclaró la garganta pero le salió automáticamente, pues estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis nerviosa, jaja.

Jaja.

―Kagami-

No pudo evitar cerrar la puerta.

Cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Un portazo en toda su cara.

La cara del Sexto Hokage.

Hatake Kakashi.

Kagami permaneció mirando la puerta cerrada por al menos diez segundos antes de abrirla nuevamente. Kakashi alzó una ceja antes de estirar su mano hacia ella.

Cerró la puerta con rapidez, pasó el seguro y se agachó, cubriéndose el ruborizado rostro.

Escuchó un suspiro desde el otro lado de la puerta antes de que se oyera el sonido de algo apoyándose en ella. Le echó una mirada furtiva a la puerta, atenta a cualquier señal de movimiento. Se abrazó a sí misma con aprensión: ¿y ahora este? ¿Qué podría querer a esa hora? Miró hacia el reloj. ¡01:27! Reticentemente sintió una chispa de curiosidad acunarse en su pecho.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Kagami susurró, algo casi inaudible con el sonido de las gotas que aún caían en el exterior: ―¿Qué quieres?

Silencio. Kagami se acomodó contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué podía querer de ella a esas alturas? Después del día que había tenido, lo que menos quería era tener que lidiar con Kakashi, precisamente porque la mayor parte de su malhumor y despecho era gracias a él. Se le revolvió el estómago. Se suponía que Kakashi debería estar con una de sus fans, pasando la noche con _mucha _diversión.

Había un papel bajo la puerta.

Tragó con dificultad. Ella reconocía ese papel.

_"Te amo. No más."_

El mensaje había sido un impulso que no pudo detener a tiempo, no había sido su intención el hacerle saber cómo se sentía, había planeado el distanciarse poco a poco pero lamentablemente tuvo la idea de escribirle algo y- bueno. Ahí estaban.

Kagami se golpeó la cabeza contra a puerta. Suspiró. ―¿Qué con esto?

―¿Por qué ahora?

_¿Por qué no antes? Después de tantos meses, ¿ahora? _Kagami entrecerró la mirada antes de hacer una mueca. ¡Esa pregunta debería hacerla ella!

―...es cansado esperar por algo que no sucederá.

El silencio se extendió por un largo rato. Kagami se miró las manos, apenas se venía dando cuenta de que estaban temblando. Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho con una peculiar sensación de vacío ocupando todo su cuerpo. Enterró su rostro en sus rodillas, la nota apretada en su mano.

Kagami se centró en los latidos de su corazón, tratando de mantener la calma ante la situación. Entre todas las reacciones que podía tener Kakashi a la nueva resolución de Kagami, esta era por mucho la única que nunca pasó por su mente.

Quería sentirse ofendida, quería enojarse y frustrarse con Kakashi, quería abrirle la puerta y gritar en su cara, reclamar cada pequeña cosa que alguna vez la lastimó, cada vez que Kagami lloró por él-

-pero no podía.

Porque lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos era tristeza, de esa que te retuerce las entrañas, que te toma del cabello y lo acaricia antes de jalarlo con fuerza, como recordándote que por más inofensiva que parezca siempre será letal. Una tristeza de esas que te empañan los ojos y te hacen un desastre.

De esas que te abrazan y no te dejan escapar.

Kagami se sentía muy familiar a ese tipo de tristeza últimamente.

Un suspiro irrumpió el silencio.

—Kagami... déjame entrar.

Kagami se mantuvo en silencio y pensó por un momento en levantarse, en comportarse como la adulta que se suponía que era y abrirle la puerta a su amigo para aclarar las cosas bien.

El silencio los acompañó hasta que Kagami escuchó el pesado suspiro de Kakashi, seguido de pisadas que poco a poco se desvanecían.

A Kagami se le aguaron los ojos.

Se había ido. Bien, lo hizo. Lo dejó ir.

Y ahora, ¿qué debería hacer?

Todos los nervios en el cuerpo de Kagami se tensaron tan rápido que casi le dolió, cuando sintió un suave toque en su cabello.

Instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás, golpeándose con la puerta. Kagami levantó la cabeza, y, tal como sospechaba, Kakashi le devolvió la mirada con suma tranquilidad, como si no acabara de allanar su apartamento en un claro abuso de poder.

(Kagami tenía el corazón en la boca. Latía tan rápido que empezaba a darle miedo, ¿es posible vomitar tu propio corazón? ¿O solo son nervios? No sabía pero no estaba segura de si viviría lo suficiente como para averiguarlo.)

Kakashi se agachó frente a ella y Kagami trató de levantarse pero el muy creído la tomó de la mano como si eso pudiera detenerla, ¡bah!

Se quedó en su sitio porque le daba pereza (no porque tomar su mano fuera un bálsamo de alivio para su dolido corazón ni nada por el estilo).

—Kagami.

No lo miró, no podía. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonta que era. ¿Enviar una nota para dejar en claro que iba a olvidarlo? ¿Que había estado pensando? ¡Ni que tuviera que demostrarle algo! Kagami apretó los dientes, cayendo en cuenta de que sus acciones, al contrario de hacerla sentir mejor como había planeado, solo habían logrado arruinar aún más su día.

Kakashi se acercó más, y Kagami casi deja de respirar de la sorpresa.

—Kagami.

Tragó, nerviosa. Le temblaba hasta el último de sus cabellos, y se sorprendió cuando su voz logró mantenerse neutral. —¿No piensas decir otra cosa?

—Lo siento.

Kagami casi se ríe.

¿A eso había venido? Genial, si creía que antes era penosa pues ahora había alcanzado otro nivel, había evolucionado de dar pena a ser simplemente patética. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero estaba muy segura de que el vacío en su pecho no era una buena señal.

Suspiró.

—No tenías que venir hasta aquí solo para disculparte —trató de soltar su mano pero Kakashi mantenía un agarre firme y Kagami estaba exhausta. Quería dormir y no levantarse en cinco siglos, con suerte y ya no estaría Kakashi para atormentarla.

Wow, lidiar con sentimientos definitivamente no era cosa de débiles.

—No debí hacerle caso a Genma —murmuró Kakashi. Kagami se congeló en su sitio, con los ojos verdes bien abiertos.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre le gustaste tanto...

—_¿Qué?_

—Debí aceptar tus sentimientos apenas me los dijiste, no debí ser tan...

—¿Insensible? —rebobinando—. Espera, _¿qué?_

_—_Quiero decir, Kagami —Kakashi juntó sus frentes y a estas alturas Kagami estaba _así_ de explotar. Tenía la nariz roja, lo sabía, pero por lo menos Kakashi tuvo el buen gusto de no mencionarlo—, que probablemente sea tarde, pero quisiera poder corresponder tus sentimientos si me lo permites.

Kagami parpadeó, incrédula. —¿Quieres decir que cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti, estabas tratando de ser un buen amigo y darle la oportunidad a Genma de conquistarme, pero Genma nunca hizo nada y al final la que quedó mal fui yo?

Silencio.

Kagami parpadeó antes de levantarse y sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Es en serio?

Kakashi hizo un sonido de afirmación desde su lugar de pie junto al sofá y Kagami lo miró de reojo.

Todo ese tiempo podrían haber estado viviendo menos miserables y todo era culpa de Genma. Kagami podría haber tenido una _cita _o un _beso. _¡No era justo!

Kagami extendió su mano hacia Kakashi. — ¿Siéntate?

Cuando ambos estuvieron al lado del otro, sus muslos apenas rozando, Kagami suspiró contenta y se derritió en el costado de Kakashi con un sonido tranquilo, lleno de alivio antes de murmurar con voz somnolienta.

—Voy a matar a Genma...


End file.
